lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
Sujestas * desi: + tithe **bon. como la verbo ance? - a, si, natural! **Ma la verbo "tithe" no sinifia "divide en des". Me crede ce me ia vide nunca el en usa, ma me disionario dise ce el sinifia "imposta par desis" o "paia un desi". Si "tithe" es transitiva, e on pote dise "the workers tithed their income", alora posable "desi" pote es usada per esta. Simon **direta pos me ia scrive "como la verbo ance" me ia pensa "a, si, natural". e direta pos me ia scrive "a, si, natural" me ia pensa "a, no, el sinifia divide en des partes". asi en pennsylvania sentral multe persones relijios abita, e los usa frecuente la terma "tithe" como un verbo. ma me gusta tu sujeste ce on dise "paia un desi" o simil. jorj **Esce la amixes usa "tithe" en modo transitiva? Simon **la amix (?) e la mennonites (?) no "tithe". el es un tradision asi sola de la protestantes conserviste (? - fundamentalist). jorj ***(posable "amistes" e "menonistes"? los segue Jakob Ammann e Menno Simons, en esta ordina. e per la otra, posable "protestantes fundal"? "cristianes estrema" o "estremistes cristian" pare tro jeneral. natural, nos pote adota nomes plu prosima a los usada par la poplas se mesma, como "ames", "menonites", e "fundamentalistes".) jorj ***"Ames" e "menonitas" es bon. Me pensa ce "menonita" debe fini con -a, no -e. Simon Plu sujestas * interesa composada = \n compound interest *pico: + \adv slightly, a little **"Poca" ave un sensa negativa. Per la ajetivo corespondente, nos ave ja "un poca de", ma la averbo manca. "Alga" es tro forte. "Pico" pare bon, car se forma recorda "poca"! Simon **un bon idea. o esce "peti" plu bon? jorj **Me prefere "pico", car el asentua la minimia de la grado. "Peti" no es multe diferente de "alga", vera. Plu, "peti" es un ajetivo multe comun, e "pico" es relativa rara, donce la eleje de "pico" aida preveni confusa. Ma "peti" ta es serta usable como un averbo, si on ta vole usa el. Simon *"Se mutua" es listada como un pronom "each other". On pote dise "los saluta mutua se", ma no "los saluta se mutua", car esta sinifia "los saluta la mutua de se" (cisa un person tre ci es un ami mutua de ambos?). Simon **vera, me gusta nunca la usa de "mutua" asi. me prefere la idiom "la un la otra". posable nos debe sutrae completa "se mutua"? jorj **Me no oposa. "Los saluta mutua se" es simple un frase normal, cual no merita apare en la disionario. Simon Comuta * "Comuta" es "connect; plug in, switch on (machine)", ma esta parola en la linguas romanica ave plu un sensa de intercambia (como se etimolojia sujesta). El es "switch" o "toggle", ma no vera "switch on". O esce me era? "Switch on" debe es "ensende", e "switch off" debe es "estingui". Plu, "switch on" no es la mesma ata como "plug in", cual es simple "lia" o "junta". Simon **En franses "commuter" sinifia "modifier une connexion dans un circuit" e "un commutateur" es "un appareil destiné à substituer une portion de circuit électrique à un autre". En franses on dise "allume la radio, la télé, la lumière" = "ensende la radio, la tele, la lus". Ma per un motor on dise "mets en route le moteur, l'aspirateur, le frigo". Sunido **"comuta" es un "retroforma" ("back-formation") de "comutador". formas de "interompador" es usada plu comun en la romanicas, ma el sujeste sola "interompe" per la verbo, cual asentua la para de opera en loca de la comensa de opera. la orijin de la parola "comutador" es la nesesa de move un "brasa" de la comutador de un punta a un otra per comensa la opera de un aparata. jorj ***Interesante, grasias. Simon **nota ce "comuta" es usada sola per aparatas eletrical. jorj ***Esce "ensende" no ta es un metafor plu clar? El es ja usada per lampas eletrical. "Estingui" ta es plu bela ce "descomuta", cual pare estrema tecnical e fea. Simon ***me vole frecuente ensende me computador! me nesesa dise ce nos ia eleje "comuta" pos multe discute a la comensa de la developa de lfn. nos ia eleje el per evita la nesesa de usa un metafor. me no sabe per ce tu trova "descomuta" estreme tecnical e fea. me no senti como acel cuando me usa la parola simil en engles "disconnect". ***Me ia oblida ce la sinifia fundal de "ensende" es relata a arde! Me ia pensa ce el es "ilumina". "Comuta" pare tecnical car en engles me encontra el sola en parolas tecnical, cual ave cuasi nunca la prefisa "dis-". Ma engles no es lfn, e me no ia sabe ce vos ia fa ja multe discute per eleje "comuta". Ma cual es se sinifia fundal: "plug in/connect" o "switch on"? Simon ***en me mente, "make an electrical connection that starts an electrical device", cual me asosia con un "switch". como me ia dise, "comuta" es un retroforma de "comutador". jorj *Como vos dise "plug in" en franses (cuando on lia un cable a un "socket" eletrical). E evidente nos nesesa ance un parola per "socket"! Simon **"plug in" es "brancher" en franses. "On branche la fiche dans la prise de courant". La oposante de "brancher" es "débrancher", e la atas es "le branchement" e "le débranchement". Sunido **A, si. An, me ia sabe ja esta, ma ia oblida en la momento. Me suposa ce, a orijin, "brancher" ia es un metafor de la ramos liada a un arbor. Esce vos usa ancora "branché" en la sensa "a la moda", o acel ia deveni ja anticin? Simon **sujestes: liador - plug/socket, liador mas - plug, liador fema - socket, lia - plug in, deslia, unplug. jorj **otra posables: spina - plug, portaspina - socket, inserta - plug in, desinserta - unplug. jorj **"Liador" (con "mas" e "fema" cuando nesesada) es bon per "connector" jeneral, ma los pare alga tro spesifante per la usa comun. An tal, "lia" e "deslia" es serta bon per "plug in" e "unplug". Semantical, "liador" ta es bon per "plug", e "portaliador" per "socket", ma "portaliador" es fea. "Inserta" no vade, car el no sinifia "insert", ma "graft". "Spina" e "portaspina" es ideas eselente, ma multe "plugs" ave plu ce un spina ("prong"). Esce acel importa? Simon **me no pensa ce acel importa. otra ideas: **me gusta "asetador" per "socket". el segue la sinifias de es "toma", pt "tomada", fr "prise", it "presa". jorj ***Si, "asetador" es eselente. Donce on pote la liador en la asetador. Bon. Simon **un otra posable (tota divorsada de cualce lingua romanica!): tapo - plug, tapi - plug in, tapida - socket, destapi - unplug. jorj ***Me ia considera ja acel – el es bela e simple, ma tro engles, no? Simon ***engles o no engles, el es un bon metafor, no? jorj ***(engl)Es o no (engl)es, esta es la demanda... Ma nota ce on no tapi la macina. On tapi la tapida! Donce cisa esta serie de parolas no es multe usos. Ma per ce no simple "tapo"? Simon **Esperanto ave la parolas seguente: Komuti, Komutilo, Konekti, Konektilo, Ŝalti, Ŝaltilo, Ŝtopilo, Ŝtopilingo. Esce vos pote tradui en LFN cada de esta parolas? Sunido **Ave asi me proposas de tradui: komuti=dirije, komutilo=dirijador, konekti=lia, konektilo=liador, ŝalti=comuta, ŝaltilo=comutador, ŝtopilo=pluge (como en portuges e engles), ŝtopilingo=portapluge. Sunido **E los de me: "deverje", "deverjador", "lia", "liador", "comuta", "comutador", "tapo"/"spina", "asetador"/"portaspina". Simon **Me vide ce nos acorda sur "comutador" e "liador". La tu proposa "deverjador" es plu bon ce el de me, donce me acorda. Me prefere ce on usa "spina" per la du o tre bastetas de la "pluge". Sunido **Me acorda sur "spina", en fato. "Pluge" es tolerable, ma la verbo ta es "plugi", e esta pare sinifia no plu ce "lia". Esce ave an un difere importante entre "konektilo" kaj "ŝtopilo" en tu opina? La disionarios de esperanto contradise la un la otra sur esta punto. Simon **Me usa "la Plena Ilustrita Vortaro". Sur la paje 1123, on vide imajes de "ŝtopiloj" mas e fema, e de "ŝtopilingoj" mas e fema. La PIV dise ce "konekti" sinifia "kunigi per konduktilo, ŝtopilo, ktp du punktojn de cirkvito". La PIV parla de un "konektilo por presilo, modemo". Donce "konektilo" es un corda eletrical con un "pluge" a cada fini. Nos acorda per nomi esta: "liador". La PIV dise ce "ŝtopilo" es "organo en izola tenilo ĉe la fino de ŝnurkonduktilo por fari elektran kontakton". Acel me nomi "pluge". La parolas corespondente es plug (GB), fiche (FR), enchufe macho (ES), endoll (CA), spina (IT), plugue (PO). Sunido **Si, ance me ia regarda en la PIV, ma se defini de "konektilo" kiel "organo, per kiu oni konektas" es multe nonclar. Tu ia comprende "organo" como un corda eletrical, ma me ia reconta nunca "konektilo" en acel sensa. "Konektilo" ave un article peti en Vikipedio, kaj "ŝtopilo" envia me a la paje sur "kontaktingo", do on trova un discute interesante de la caos. Plu me pensa de la sinifia de "ŝtopilo", plu el pare como un parola mal elejeda. La intende de la ojeto es permete la flue de eletrica, no "ŝtopi" el! Simon **me oblida ce nos ave ja "prende" per "outlet". en me dialeto, nos usa "outlet" e no "socket" per electrica. jorj **esce eo "komuti" sinifia engles "commute" o "commutate"? pote on dise "comutador rotal" o simil per engles "commutator"? jorj **ce intende vos par ave la du parolas "liador" e "pluge/tapo/spina"? jorj